Zinnelis Laediril (KahlessNestor)
thumb|200px|right|Zinnelis Laediril Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Ranger Level: 2 Experience: 1306 XP (3300 NL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Elven, Sylvan, Old Landellian, Orc Deity: First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open Abilities STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 17 +3 (7 pts)(+2 racial) CON: 11 +0 (3 pts)(-2 racial) INT: 12 +1 (0 pts)(+2 racial) WIS: 14 +2 (5 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (0 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 20= + CON (0) + FC (2) (Ranger 2) AC: 16 = + DEX (3) + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (3) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +5 = (3) + Reactionary Trait (2) BAB: +2 = 2 (2) CMB: +4 = (2) + STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 17 = + BAB (2) + STR (2) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +3 = 2 (3) + CON (0) + Misc (0) Reflex: +6 = 2 (3) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Will: +2 = 2 (0) + WIS (2) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 15 Weapon Statistics C Longbow +2: Attack: +5 = (2) + Ability (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Point Blank Shot: +1 Favored Enemy: +2 Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x3, Piercing, Range: 110 Point Blank Shot: +1 Favored Enemy: +2 Longsword: Attack: +4 = (2) + Ability (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Favored Enemy: +2 Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 19/x2, Slashing Favored Enemy: +2 Dagger: Attack: +4 = (2) + Ability (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Favored Enemy: +2 Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19/x2, Slashing, Piercing, Range: 10 Favored Enemy: +2 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Int), -2 (Con) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Ranger (1 HP, taken 2x) Low-Light Vision Elven Immunities: Immune to magical sleep effects and +2 racial saving throw bonus vs. enchantments Elven Magic: +2 racial bonus on caster level checks vs. SR. +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft to identify magic items Keen Senses: +2 Perception Weapon Familiarity: Longbows, longswords, rapiers, shortbows, elven weapons Class Features Ranger Armor/Weapons: Light, Medium, Shields/Simple, Martial, Elven Favored Enemy: Magical Beasts - +2 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, Survival. +2 weapon attacks and damage. May make untrained Knowledge checks on them. Track: Half ranger level (+1) to Survival checks to track Wild Empathy: Ranger level+Cha (+2) to improve the initial attitude of an animal. Magical beasts with Int of 1-2 are at -4 penalty. Feats Point Blank Shot (1st): +1 attack and damage within 30' Precise Shot (2nd): No penalty shooting into melee Traits Reactionary (Combat): +2 to initiative Weathered Emissary (Social): Traveling the wilderlands has given you knowledge of their dangers and communications skills with its inhabitants. +1 Survival, +1 Linguistics, Linguistics is a class skill Skills Skill Points: 14= (6) + INT (1)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Ranger) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 3 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 1 0 0 1 NA +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 NA +0 Enemy +2 Climb 6 1 3 2 -0 +0 Craft ( )* 1 0 0 0 NA +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 NA +0 Disable Device NT 0 0 3 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 NA +0 Escape Artist 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 4 1 3 0 NA +0 Heal* 6 1 3 2 NA +0 Intimidate* 4 1 3 0 NA +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 1 0 0 1 NA +0 Enemy: can make untrained Knowledge (Dngnrng)* 5 1 3 1 NA +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) NT 0 0 1 NA +0 Knowledge (Geography)* 5 1 3 1 NA +0 Knowledge (History) NT 0 0 1 NA +0 Knowledge (Local) NT 0 0 1 NA +0 Knowledge (Nature) 5 1 3 1 NA +0 Knowledge (Nobility) NT 0 0 1 NA +0 Knowledge (Planes) NT 0 0 1 NA +0 Knowledge (Religion) NT 0 0 1 NA +0 Linguistics* 6 1 3 1 NA +1 (Weathered Emissary) Perception 9 2 3 2 NA +2 (Keen Senses) Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 NA +0 Profession ( )* NT 0 0 2 NA +0 Ride* 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 2 0 0 2 NA +0 Enemy +2 Sleight of Hand NT 0 0 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft* 5 1 3 1 NA +0 Magic +2 identify magic items Stealth 7 1 3 3 -0 +0 Survival 7 1 3 2 NA +1 (Weathered Emissary)Enemy +2+1 Swim 6 1 3 2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device NT 0 0 0 NA +0 * = untrained class skill NT = Skill cannot be used untrained Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb MW Studded Leather Armor 175 g 20 lb Longsword 15 g 4 lb Dagger 2 g 1 lb Composite Longbow +2 300 g 3 lb Ammo (57) 3 g -- lb Cold Iron Arrows (60) 6 g -- lb Efficient Quiver 1800g 2 lb Backpack 2 g 2 lb Fishhook 0.1 g -- lb Flint and Steel 1 g -- lb Spell component pouch 5 g 2 lb Silk Rope (50') 10 g 5 lb Waterskin 1 g 4 lb Bedroll 0.1 g 5 lb Belt Pouch 1 g 0.5 lb Wand Cure Light Wounds x10 150 g -- lb Light Horse 75 g (90/175 lb Med Enc) Bit and Bridle 2 g (1 lb) Riding saddle 10 g (25 lb) Saddlebags 4 g (8 lb) Totals: 2562.2 g 48.5 lb (carried by horse)(161/230 Heavy encumbered, speed 40, max Dex +1, Check Penalty -6) Light Medium Heavy Over Head Lift Drag/Push Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 175 350 875 Consumed or Destroyed Items 3 arrows Feed and rations 5.4 gp = Total Consumed: 5.4 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 116 earned on first adventure: +2534 gp SP: 4 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 2684 gp Carried Inventory: -2562.2 gp consumed or destroyed items: -5.4 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 116.4 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 132 Height: 6'1" Weight: 127 lbs Hair Color: Black/Very dark green Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Tall, lean, and lithe. Face is slightly weathered, though tempered by an elf's natural agelessness. Wears leathers in dark greens and browns. Demeanor: Quiet, observant. Spends a lot of time alone and so takes a bit of time to open up. Once he does, he can be as affable as any elf with his friends. Background Zinnelis was born to a mid-ranking elven family in the elven enclave of Ilumistae deep in the heart of the Landadel Baronies. When he was a child his parents took him on a trade trip to Venza to give him a taste of the big city. He found it loud, crowded, and not at all to his liking, unlike the deep forests through which they had traveled. On the way home, disaster struck. A chimera attack on the caravan left Zinn as the sole survivor. Somehow the child made it to a wayside shrine of Iovandra, using the blankets and rations left there to keep alive until he was found by a local druid who maintained the shrine. He was taken in by local rangers for several months until word could be gotten to his kin. The young elven boy seemed fascinated to learn all he could of the ways of the forest and he was all too reluctant to return to the elven courts when his uncle showed up to claim him. Fed up with the intrigues of the courts, when he came of age Zinn left the family business to his uncle and returned to his wilderness friends. Zinn learned the ways of the forest and the practices of the rangers, lending his bow to keeping the roads clear and travelers safe in the wilderness around Venza and Tritower and along the Silver Road. Character Notes Adventurers Arradon - male elven rogue from Harran forest Autumn Foxfire - female human druid and now Lady of the Lake Levanna - female human wizard Rak'tan - male tiefling fighter Theia Merryweather - female human witch Leira - female human monk Aelspeth - female elf wizard Locations Dunn Wright Inn (Venza)- place for adventurers to get jobs Library of Society (Venza) - Sapo library Kingsholme Underbridge (Venza) NPCs Marla - tiefling barmaid at the Dunn Wright Inn Grog - half-orc bartender at the Dunn Wright Inn Ioso Springheel - male halfling cleric, Order of the Poor Scholars Torgrimr - fairy troll guarding Underbridge Enemies Adventure Log Memories of the Past XP Received: 0 start xp + 1240 enc xp + 1052 TXP = 2292 xp Treasure Received: 1560 enc gp + 974 TGP = +2534 gp 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Taken: Efficient Quiver (1800 gp) Cold Iron Arrows x 60 (6 gp) Coin Received: 728 gp Level Ups Level 2: Class: Ranger BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +5 to +6 Will: +2 to +2 Feat: None Features: Combat Style Feat: Precise Shot HP: 8 (Max -2) + 0 (Con) + 1 (Favored Class) = 8 Skill Pts: +14 = +6 (Class) +1 (Int) +7 (Old Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Dec 29, 2015) (Aura ~ Judge) level 1 *Approval (December 30, 2015) (Ealt ~ Peer) level 1 *Approval (April 11, 2016) (Francis John ~ Peer) level 2 Category:Approved Characters